Inside Your Mind
by dazzler92
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head boygirl. DUH! What happens when Hermone finds out how to read minds?
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! All I have to say is that I'm glad you gave me a shot and I hope I don't disappoint you!

****

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters you recognize for the book! The queen of writing and riches, Ms. Rowling does.

__

Chapter 1. A ride on the Hogwarts Express

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger entered the Hogwarts Express. 'God I missed this place' she thought to herself. She quickly found the compartment that held Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Hey you guys!" she said as she gave them all humungous hugs. "So how's it going, Herms?" asked Harry as Ron pulled her luggage inside. "It's great! I got Head girl!! I wonder why neither of you got Head boy."

"That's because I did, Granger." 'No' Hermione thought. They all turned their heads as they saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway of their compartment. "What do you want, Malfoy?" growled Harry. "What do YOU think I'm doing here? It's not like I'd ACTUALLY come and find you at will, Potter? McGonagall sent me to get YOU Granger." "FINE. I'm coming. See you later, guys." she said gloomily as she sulked behind Draco to the back of the train to the Head's compartment.

"There you are. Well, first off I would like to congratulate the two of you for making Head boy/girl." McGonagall said. "As you already know the friction between many houses, especially Gryffindor and Slytherin. Since you are the Heads you are expected to act as civil as possible around everyone else, especially to make an impression on the first years. Professor Dumbledore thinks that if the Heads can get along then this inter-house rivalry will end." They nod in agreement, but as they started to walk out, Professor McGonagall started up again. "Sit, sit!!!! You are also expected to patrol the halls TOGETHER at night between 10 and 11, give and take away points, and plan the upcoming Halloween Ball. Now you may go. When we arrive at Hogwarts, please meet me back here and I will give you further instructions." They nodded and got up.

"So Granger"

"What Malfoy?" she asked in an aggravated tone. "Let's get one thing straight. I'll try to not call you mudblood if you let me bring girls to my room and not tell anyone." "Well…okay. But you have to promise and I won't tell the teachers. 'Dumbledore will know though. Somehow he ALWAYS knows EVERYTHING. But why should I care what he does. That's kind of a shitty deal for him. Oh well.' she thought.

"Goodbye Malfoy."

"See Ya…Granger." he managed to choke out.

Hermione walked back to the compartment to tell her dear friends how much she loathed Malfoy. They discussed the whole way there ways that they could kill him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Well that's all kiddies!! Please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter. Oh come on, it's not THAT bad!! Love you!!!

Nikki


	2. The Welcome Back Feast

Alrighty! Here comes Chapter 2. I'll try to make it longer but I can't promise anything.

****

Disclaimer I DO NOT own any of the characters from the books. J K does! I just own the plot.

Chapter 2 The Welcome Back Feast

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the train had come to an abrupt stop, Hermione said bye to her friends and set off to the back of the train. On the way she couldn't help but think about the deal she had made with Draco. 'Why would I tell anyone anyway. He's so much taller than me. If I told he'd probably do something to me. Oh look, I'm here.'

She opened the door and walked inside. Since Hermione didn't want to sit next to Draco, she sat across from him. But this was a mistake. She looked into his gray-blue eyes and suddenly she couldn't remember anything. All she knew was that his eyes were beautiful. 'SHIT!!! I can NOT be thinking this.' she told herself.

Suddenly, McGonagall burst through the door causing their gaze to look away from each others eyes. "We will ride the train to a special stop only used for teachers and Heads. As you know, you will also be responsible for giving out the passwords to the prefects. Here is a list of all the prefects and passwords. It will be your job to round all the prefects up before the feast begins. You may use an empty classroom near the Great Hall. When the Feast s over I will show you to your dorms that consist of 1 common room, 1 bathroom, and each of your bedrooms. Now we are here. Please follow me." They nodded their heads and followed her to the castle.

"You get the Slytherin and Ravenclaw prefects; I'll get Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's, Malfoy."

"Alright, Granger. Meet in that classroom in five minutes."

"Okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The empty classroom

"Listen up! Congratulations on making prefects! Your responsibilities are to patrol the halls and help the first years. You are to check the halls and common rooms in pairs. You can take off and award points. Please be fair and treat all the houses, including your own, equally. Here are the lists of passwords. Once you have one you may go to the feast. Are there any questions? No. Okay. Would you like to say anything…Draco?"

"Yes…Hermione. Do your best to get along with each other to make a good impression on the first years. Dumbledore's orders. Once the feast is over, you will lead the first years to the common rooms and explain things to them along the way. Tell the people in your house your password for this year. Now let's go to the feast!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The Great Hall

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down with her friends. "Hey Lavender! How was your summer?"

"It was great! My parents took me to New York City in the States! It was so much fun and there were soooo many cute guys there!"

"That's great Lav. Where's Parvati?"

"I'm right here."

"Oh. Hi Parvati. How are you?"

"I'm great. Congrats on making head girl Hermione. Who's Head boy?"

"Draco Malfoy. Lucky me."

The girls talked all through dinner. Little did they know that there were eyes watching them, one girl in particular, from the Slytherin table.

Dinner ended and all the students went back to their common rooms with full stomachs. Draco and Hermione made their way up to Professor McGonagall. "Follow me and I will lead you to your dorms."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

So how was it? Don't lie. I love you all!

Nikki


	3. The Dorms

HEY!!! I'm sooo happy right now so I'm gonna give you another chapter.

****

Dr. Huff-Puff-I LOVE your name. I didn't get your review until after I submitted chapter 2 though. I hope this satisfies you!

Disclaimer-I do NOT own any of the characters you recognize. I'm just borrowing them for my story!

__

Chapter 3 The Dorm

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had to walk quickly to keep up with McGonagall who kept turning corners and going up stairs. They finally arrived at a picture of…themselves? 'Wow. That's flattering' Hermione thought.

"Your password is Furby. Goodnight." With that she walked away briskly.

"Furby." said Hermione.

As they walked in Hermione could've sworn she stopped breathing. Draco could too because all of a sudden she started to faint. He rushed over and scooped her up. He placed her gently on the couch. A few minutes later she woke up and gasped. There was Draco sitting across from her, staring at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"You, like, fainted and you've been out for a few minutes." Suddenly she realized that he must've helped her.

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Just don't tell anyone."

""Why would I? You're so much bigger than me and you could beat me up with ease."

"That's true. Isn't this place nice?" She looked around and she couldn't even describe how nice it was. There was a black leather couch with gold and silver pillows that she was laying on. Next to the large stone fireplace there were two arm chairs. One was green with silver pillows and the other was blood red with gold pillows. A mahogany coffee table stood in front of the couch.

"Yeah.' she answered after a few seconds. Finally they got up and went to their rooms. 'Whoa! This is unexplainable. Damn!' she thought to herself as she entered her room. There was a MASSIVE king size bed in the middle of the room. It had gold silk sheets and a red comforter with tons of white pillows scattered on it. A large mahogany desk sat at one end of the room and a bureau was a the other end of the room. She saw two sets of doors. She looked inside them both. First she looked through the French doors and she walked out onto the balcony looking over the lake. She decided to go and take a shower before she went to bed. So she went inside and walked through the other doors.

What she walked in on was the worst sight in the world for her. She walked in on Draco Malfoy…doing his business. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they screamed.

She ran out of the room before he had the chance to say anything else. Although she hadn't seen much after her shock the bathroom was gorgeous! She decided to read in the common room, but her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden tapping on her shoulder. She looked back and saw him.

"Sorry." was all she managed to mumble to him. "I should've knocked."

"That would've helped."

"Did you ever think about locking the door??? That would've helped too."

"That's why I came. I came to say sorry to you."

"Why? It wasn't your fault. It was mine."

"No, like you said, I should've locked the door."

"Okay." 'I'm always right' she thought. "Now if you're done, I'm going to take a shower."

"Well I'm not done, so no you're not going to take a shower. I also want to tell you something."

"What, Mal-Draco?

Suddenly he looked worried and just said "Nothing. Go take your shower. Goodnight, Granger." he said as he walked back to his room.

"Goodnight Malfoy!" she shouted up the stairs to take her shower. When she finished she wrapped a towel around herself and headed back to her room. Se slipped into a light pink tank-top and black shorts and drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Give me feedback. I wanna know what you think.

Nikki


	4. The Restricted Section

Okay. Let's get this show on the road here folks. I PROMISE that this chapter will be LONGER!!!

****

Mrs.Drew Malfoy- Not yet. But she will learn. She and Draco have access to the Restricted Section now.

****

Spychick989- You'll find out in the next few chapters.

****

Lovzofsweet- There is a reason for the way he's acting. Just wait.

****

Draco's #1 fan- Don't worry! They will.

Thanks for all of your fabulous reviews!!!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the book. You know that and I know that. Who wishes they own Draco?

__

Chapter 4 The Restricted Section

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione awoke at exactly 7:30. 'Oh shit, I'm late.' she thought. She had gotten all dressed and ready to go when she realized it was Saturday. She went to the Gryffindor common room to wait for Harry, Ron, or Ginny. But when she got inside, what she saw made her laugh. She saw Lavender and Ron laying down on the couch together. At first it made her wonder, but then she remembered that Lavender had like Ron for the past two years. 'She finally got what she wanted.'

"AHEM!!" They both awoke with a start and blushed. "Congratulations you guys! I don't care. Ron go get Harry, and Lavender go get Ginny and Parvati so we can head down to breakfast." They nodded and came back down ten minutes later.

"Hey Mione. How was living with HIM last night?" Harry asked her. 'OMG! I totally forgot about last night in the bathroom.

"It was horrible! I was going to take a shower and I walked in on him. It was putrid and disgusting and gross! Then we got into a little mini-fight because he should've locked the door. Like it was MY fault? God! I HATE him!"

Well at least you made Head girl right? Come on. I'm starved. Let's go down to breakfast." They headed down to breakfast and they were a few feet away from the empty classroom Draco and Hermione had used the night before.

"Ooohhh Draco! Yeah!! Give it to me!!!" they heard coming from the classroom. 'Eeeeewwwwwwwwww!!!!! How gross is that? At least put a silencing charm on the room.' she thought. As soon as they got to the Great Hall they found an empty spot and sat down. Ron and Harry got into a discussion on Quidditch. This left Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati to a discussion on guys and make-up. "See ya you guys! I'm gonna go check out the Restricted Section in the Library." So she headed up the stairs towards the library.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The Library

As Hermione entered the library she noticed that not many students were inside. 'That's good. Now I can concentrate on what I'm doing. What should I read? I'm gonna look at some of the potion books. Those are always interesting.' So she looked for a book on potions. She settled on a book that gives mind-reading potions.

__

The Mindracola potion will work on any thinking being. You simply drink the potion and think about the person you want to read. You will get a tingling feeling in your head and might get dizzy so sitting while drinking the potion is strongly suggested. You will only be able to hear their thoughts for one half of an hour, but it is very helpful. Use this wisely as it s a very difficult potion to make.

'Hmmm. I think I'll try this one. It seems like a challenge. I can probably get these ingredients from Hagrid and Snape's classroom. Maybe I won't even have to sneak them out like I always do. Everyone thinks I'm so perfect. Imagine if they knew.' "Okay. Let's go find some of these ingredients." she said to no one in particular. 'I can probably get the bat blood, unicorn hairs, and pumpkin seeds from Hagrid. Snape probably has the rest of the items in his closet.' So she set off for Hagrid's hut. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining through the few clouds scattered here and there and there was a light breeze.

Knock knock "Who's there?" called Hagrid.

"Hagrid, it's me! Open up."

"Oh! Hey 'Mione! How yer' doin?"

"Alright. I was thinking about making a potion that gives you the power to read minds and I was wondering if you could give me some of the ingredients."

"Oh sure. I'll help. What do ya need?"

"I need bat's blood, unicorn hairs, and pumpkin seeds."

"Alright. I can get ya those. Wait 'ere and I'll get them from the closet." So Hagrid got Hermione the ingredients. He offered her some treacle fudge but declined and said she had to get the rest of the ingredients from Snape. "Bye Hagrid!!! I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye Hermione. Tell everyone I said hi. Send em down for tea later."

"Okay Hagrid."

Hermione walked back to the castle thinking about who she should try it on. Her thoughts were interrupted when she walked into someone and fell on her ass. 'ow!' she thought. "Watch where you're going Mudblood. You might get hurt." he smirked his signature smirk. 'Of all the people I had to bump into Malfoy, didn't I? Why me?' She looked up and saw Draco along with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and a bunch of other Slytherins. 'Oh great!'

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" shouted Harry. Hermione and the Slytherins turned and saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and other Gryffindors coming towards them. 'Oh great! Now there's gonna be a fight and it's all my fault.' Suddenly an all out fight had started between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. There were sparks flying all over the place and other students were cheering them on. She carefully crawled out and ran towards the Gryffindors. Luckily Professor McGonagall came around the corner and stopped it. Although she took 10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, Hermione was glad she had come. Hermione thanked Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors and then told her friends about Hagrid's offer. They decided to head down to Hagrid's hut after lunch. Hermione hurried down the hall toward the dungeons, watching out for where she was going so she didn't bump into anyone. As she arrived at the Potions classroom, she looked inside to make sure Snape was there. He was so she headed in.

"Hello Professor. I wanted to make a mind-reading potion and wanted to know if you could lend me some of the ingredients."

"Why do you want to make this potion Miss. Granger? If you don't have a legible reason for making this potion, I can't give you the ingredients."

'DAMN! I hadn't thought about that. Quick! Make something up!' "I wanted to do Extra Credit. It seemed like a complicated potion to make."

"Alright. Write a one page essay on it and tell me about it's properties. I also want you to tell me who you'll be using it on and what you saw. Tell me when it's finished so I can see it. It's very complex and if you screw it up, you might get hurt. What do you need?"

"Here. I need everything on this list except for the bat's blood, unicorn hairs, and pumpkin seeds."

"Wait here and I will get them from my closet."

"Thank you Professor. I'm going to make it right now!"

She headed up to the Heads common room to find Draco sitting on the couch. He seemed dazed about something when she walked in but before she could say anything, he got up and walked to his room. 'That was weird. I wonder what's wrong. OMG!! I should use this potion on Malfoy. He's always so unreadable. His mind should be interesting.' She went to her room and started the potion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

What'd you think? Was it long enough for you? I hope it was better because I've been thinking about it all day. I know Hermione should be spending time with her friends, but she will soon enough! What was up with Malfoy?

Nikki


End file.
